


The Move

by OrangeOrchids



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeOrchids/pseuds/OrangeOrchids
Summary: Rock decides to move away from home. Where, you may ask? Come and see~





	1. The Train Car

~~~~Rock held his helmet as he got onto the train. His fuel black hair was short and soft. He didn't have much to bring with him. He only had his ticket, which they punched at the gate, his money.. and something important.

A letter, signed from Villager.

Rock had always kept the letters he sent to him. This one was unopened, however. 

All of these sat comfortably in Rock's helmet, which he so comfortably held close to his chest.

He got to his seat, where he sat down, watching rain fall onto the window. The ride was going to be a few hours long, if not longer.

Rock sat down his helmet, and retrieved the letter yet to be opened, pulling it close to his slowly beating heart.

He would open it up later. 

Dr. Light had wished him the best of luck settling down and such. It was nice knowing that.

Rock smiled to himself as the grey clouds poured out gallons of rain.

The window felt ice cold against his pale skin.

His breathing was calm and relaxed, at least compared to when he was preparing.

Rock couldn't wait to see what awaited him. Well, who awaited him.

His best friend, Villager.

Rock felt himself become drowsy. It was a busy day, after all.

The sounds of the train resonated throughout the almost empty car, lulling him to sleep.

As he did, he pulled the letter ever closer to his heart.


	2. The Station

A couple hours later, Rock woke up, letter pushed up to his chest.

He slowly opened his eyes, sitting up to stare at the letter.

He might as well open it.

With a swift movement of his thumb, he sliced open the envelope, which contained a fine print letter within.

Rock unfolded it to reveal pitch black ink on cherry blossom print.

"Hello Rocko! 

Hope you don't mind the short letter, as we will be seeing each other soon~

I'll have some sweets at my house, when you get here. I hope you get here soon!

                 - Your best friend, Villager. "

At the bottom, there was a quickly done sketch of a cake.

Rock felt a soft smile rise upon his face. He was only thirty minutes away.

He quickly folded it up and put it in his helmet, which was sitting next to him.

Rock thought about what would be their first meeting in person in months, feeling a small bit of heat rise up to his face.

He thought about it more, until before he knew it, the train stopped.

Smashville.

Rock got up, picking up his helmet as he exited the train car.

When he got to the station, he saw a familiar face running up toward him.

"Rocko!!"

Villager shouted, running up to him in an embrace.

Despite being the same age as Rock, Villager was a foot shorter, pulling himself up to Rock's chest.

"Oh I haven't seen you in years, dear friend!"

The brunet whispered, burying his face into Rock.

He felt heat rise to his face as he whispered back.

"I missed you too, Villager.."

Rock ran a hand through Villager's hair as he softly giggled.

"I can't wait to show you around.."

Villager gently spoke, before pulling back. His face was slightly pink.

 


	3. His House.

Villager looked back, to see it pouring down outside the station, the night before them pitch black.  
"Ah, I suppose it's getting quite late..."  
Villager looked back up at Rock.  
"Tell you what? We can have a sleep over! We haven't seen each other in person in a while, after all..."  
He gave a beaming smile, his cheeks rosy.  
"That sounds great~"  
Rock almost sang, his tone sweet.  
Villager pulled out an entire umbrella from his pocket. It was a trait of his.  
"Sorry I didn't bring two, Rocko, I have enough in my pockets."  
He jokingly remarked.  
Rock gave a light giggle at the joke.  
Villager held up the umbrella, holding it over the both of them as they walked out to his house.  
"Now we're going to have to see Isabelle in the morning to get you registered as a citizen, okay?"  
Rock silently nodded, his face light pink. He had a smile upon his face.  
The air was cold and sweet around them as they slowly walked through the rain. It was nice, Rock being oddly quieter than normal. Rain drops bounced off the umbrella they shared.  
After a couple of minutes, they arrived at his house.  
"Well, here we are~"  
Villager sweetly whispered, putting the umbrella away under the porch.  
"I suppose we are, huh?"  
Rock was content, his eyes glittering from the light coming from the windows.  
Villager held the door for the both of them as they went inside.  
The inside of his house was warm, a fireplace glowing brightly.  
Villager seemed to hesitate before holding Rock's hand.  
Rock looked to Villager, his face bright pink.  
Villager clung on to Rock as he closed his eyes. His own face was a light red.  
"Ah, I haven't seen you in so long..."  
Villager lamented.  
Rock's heart was heavy in his chest, beating fast as he blinked a couple of times.  
He quickly returned the embrace as Villager fell asleep in his arms.  
Rock picked Villager up, his pupils wide and relaxed.  
It was around that time, wasn't it?  
Rock walked around Villager's house for a while until he found the bedroom.  
A large, oaken desk sat adjacent to his bed, ink pens and letter prints neatly stacked in order by.. something. Rock couldn't tell.  
Rock sat down his helmet as he put Villager into bed.  
Villager seemed to subconsciously reach out to him before curling into himself, mumbling something incomprehensible.  
Rock curled up at the side of his bed, sleep slowly numbing at him until his head lowered, and his vision faded to black.


	4. Official Citizenship

Rock woke up to the glittering, orange sunlight peaking up through the sunlight.

Villager was still asleep, curled into himself.

Rock got up, his gaze fixed on Villager. He felt body heat rise up to his face.

Should he wake him up...?

Rock hesitated for a solid minute, before putting a hand on Villager's shoulder and lightly shaking him.

"Mnnn..."

Villager sleepily opened his eyes, gaze fixing in on Rock.

"I-It's time to wake up, Villager...."

Rock's face was a bright rust red.

Villager glanced at the clock, when his eyes widened.

"By god, you're right, Rocko..."

Villager briskly sat up.

"Though I suppose we are already dressed..."

He softly shook his head, before plastering a genuine smile on his face.

"We should go to the office, huh?"

Rock softly asked.

Villager looked to Rock, who's blush had died down for his sake.

"Yeah! You'll be a citizen in no time."

Villager's voice was beyond joyous, getting up out of his bed and taking Rock's hand.

"Well? Let's go!"

Villager ran toward the door, his face light pink as he dragged his best friend along to the town hall.

It was only a few minutes of walking across the town to find the office, when Villager slowed down, opening the door for the both of them.

"Why, Hello Mayor!"

Isabelle shouted across the room, shuffling toward the front desk.

"Hello Isabelle! We're just here to sign in a new citizen~"

Villager walked Rock up to the front desk, where Isabelle beamed at him. 

"Oh! I remember you! You're the mayor's---"

Villager gave her a nervous glance, as if to plead her not to finish that sentence.

"The mayor's friend!"

Villager gave a relieved sigh, his face bright pink.

It made Rock wonder, his face still red.

Isabelle giggled.

"So, Rock, was it?"

The blue-armored man nodded.

"All you have to do is fill out some simple paperwork~"

She passed over a single sheet of paper and pen.

"We already have your picture on file, Rocko, don't worry."

Villager reassuringly smiled up at him, squeezing his half mechanical hand.

Rock's face turned deep red, before smiling back, turning to do the simple paperwork.

All he had to do is print out his name and date of birth. So he just.. did.

Once he was done they waited a couple of minutes, before Isabelle produced an ID.

"Congratulations!"

Isabelle sweetly said, handing over the ID.

He was a citizen now.

"Thank you.."

Rock gratefully resonated.

"No problem!"

She smiled.

Villager was overjoyed as they turned to leave.

"Have fun you two~"

Villager's head snapped back for a moment.

"I-Isabelle!"

He was bright pink.

"Oh come on~"

Villager happily  sighed as they left.

It was relatively cold outside.

"Hey, Rocko?"

Rock turned his attention to Villager.

"Hm? What's up?"

Villager looked down and away.

"I-I was wondering if we could go somewhere... T-To celebrate you finally becoming a citizen! A-As friends..."

Villager's face was completely pink, flustered beyond belief.

Rock's eyes lit up at the offer.

"Of c-course, Villager!"

"Well then! Why don't we go?"

 


End file.
